A Fairy Tail Story
by Slinky-Pink
Summary: Levy es una joven princesa que ha soñado toda la vida con cuentos de hadas, con caballeros y dragones. Sin embargo, cuando su vida da un giro inesperado y su vida corre peligro, el destino la guiará hacia un... ¿príncipe encantador? Pero, ¡¿Qué clase de héroe es este! Un héroe muy poco convencional, claramente. AVISO, PASEN Y LEAN.
1. Una frágil hada

**¡Hola, mis queridos ratones de campo! :) Mi nombre es Robin, y no, no uso spandex (mal chiste), aunque me gustaría (no es chiste), aunque probablemente me vería ridícula (tragedia), pero dejemos de lado eso :)**

**Este es el primer fic GaLe que escribo XD es algo raro… creo, primero que nada por la distribución de personajes XD es la cosa mas rara que he visto, luego del gato trololo, y pues espero que les guste :) probablemente al comienzo tenga poco GaLe, pero luego tendrá mucho, muchísimo, harto GaLe XD lo juro por los mapaches. **

**Y pues, aclaraciones y advertencias:**

**-Si, Levy es una princesa (uy, que original)**

**-M por la boca sucia de Gajeel, quien aparecerá en el siguiente cap :)**

**-AU (universo alterno), aunque sigue siendo Fiore y Magnolia y Earthland. Por cierto, dada la falta de reinos en Earthland, manejaré Magnolia, Clover, etc como reinos XD**

**-Todos siguen siendo magos, tienen los poderes del manga :) con algunos leves cambios.**

**-Gajeel es sexy, con todo y sus cicatrices (sobre todo por eso último… tengo un trauma con las cicatrices… son tan sepsis *nosebleed*)**

**-Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertecenes, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, aunque nos trollee cada semana :( pero lo amamos por capítulos como el 318 *.* GaLe… GaLe EVERYWHERE**

**-Este fic planeo venderlo, contrabandearlo, quedarme con los derechos de autor y hacerme rica con yaoi de Naruto y hacer más fan service para chicas en Fairy Tail; menos bubies y mas abs y bíceps ;D Lo hago con fines de lucro y no me divierte. **

**Meeeeentira :) ya saben que es sin fines de lucro y es solo por diversión, por pura y sana diversión. **

**Y para torturar a Gajeel :) porque es sexy.**

**Sin mas que decir, al fic :)**

**o.o.o**

_Mi madre me dijo una vez que todas las niñas somos princesas. Todas y cada una de las niñas, incluso aquellas que no se arreglan el cabello, aquellas que no saben leer, las que tienen la tez pálida, amarilla o oscura, aquellas que no pueden caminar o están enfermas, incluso las que no saben que lo son, son princesas. Cada mujer, desde niña, esta destinada a ser valiente, a ser fuerte y ser amada por un príncipe como en un cuento de hadas. _

_Siempre me repetía: "Mi niña, ser una princesa no significa ser arrogante, sino ser humilde y buena con los demás. Ser valiente y bondadosa para con todos. Y, por sobre todo, jamás manchar tu corazón con rencor, recuerda que el perdón es la magia mas maravillosa que existe…"_

_Ella siempre leía, siempre compartía conmigo sus lecturas y yo crecí leyendo cuentos de hadas. Crecí soñando con el príncipe que algún día conocería y me declararía su amor. Yo era feliz en mi castillo, era feliz y alegre, porque sabía que la vida me deparaba algo maravilloso._

_Entonces, mi querida madre murió y con ella murieron mis esperanzas… _

_Mi padre, luego de varios años de luto, contrajo una terrible enfermedad y recayó gravemente durante el verano. Todo estaba bien y el reino seguía siendo tan tranquilo como siempre, sobre todo, gracias a la nueva consejera de mi padre, una sabia y tranquila mujer. Y yo de verdad pensé que las cosas seguirían así…_

_Sin embargo, nada es para siempre y bien dicen que las brujas son aquellas que mejor saben usar una máscara._

_Pronto, mi vida se convirtió en un cuento de hadas de pesadillas…_

o.o.o

Capitulo I: Una frágil hada

.

.

Era ya de noche cuando se pusieron en marcha al castillo; iba únicamente escoltada por dos de sus amigos, Jet, quien se jactaba de ser el mago más veloz del reino de Fiore, y Droy, un mago con especialidad en las plantas y semillas; ellos la habían acompañado –mas bien, se habían ofrecido y a la chica no le quedó mas opción que decir que si- al festival desde la mañana. Dicho evento no era nada mas y nada menos que una celebración a la llegada de la primavera, cuando el sol salía desde las mañanas; los campos, antes desnudos y sin plantas por la nieve del invierno, se cubrían de un manto suave y verde; el rocío fresco despintaba el amanecer, como cientos de diamantes diminutos en las flores y la lluvia, grata y húmeda, era muy bien recibida por toda la naturaleza.

-¿Levy, que te pareció el festival de este año? -preguntó Jet, quien apenas podía ver su camino debido a la cantidad excesiva de muñecos de peluche que cargaba en sus brazos. Algunos los había ganado él mismo, otras más, Droy, quien también tenía las manos ocupadas; todos habían sido obsequios para la chica de cabello azul.

-¡Fue en realidad maravilloso! –exclamó ella, extasiada. Tenía los pies cansados, pero el corazón aun tan alegre que no le hubiera importado estar por allí un tiempo más, en el hermoso festival de primavera. Se giró hacía ellos, caminando de espaldas, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro-, ¿vieron el tamaño de ese árbol? ¡Y los niños! ¡Oh, los niñitos con sus vestidos de colores! ¿No eran adorables?

-¡Si, si que lo eran! –dijo Droy, quien en realidad se refería mas a Levy que a los niños. La chica, con su vestido anaranjado, parecía una mas de las flores; quizá no hubiese tenido vergüenza en decirlo, pero Jet lo interrumpió.

-¡Levy-chan es tan adorable! –chilló el otro, gritando como un completo tonto enamorado, sin dejar de caminar.

La chica sonrió inocentemente; le sorprendía como ellos podían ser tan amables con ella, luego de que los hubiese rechazado a ambos cuando trataron de invitarla a salir. Los dos chicos la adoraban al extremo de la locura, estaban enamorados de ella, lo cual no le sorprendía en nada: Jet y Droy siempre estaban con ella y estaban por ponerla en un altar. Pero no era por eso que estaba con ellos; sino porque, pese a cualquier cosa, eran personas muy honestas y amables; confiaba mucho en ellos, lo suficiente como para ese día, negarse a ir acompañada al festival de primavera por otra escolta que no fuesen ellos dos.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Jet cuando ella les dijo.

_-¡Pero eres la princesa! –exclamó el muchacho, quien en realidad se sentía muy halagado, pero también temía por la seguridad de Levy- ¡es peligroso, Levy-chan! ¿Estás segura de esto? No creo que unos cuantos guardias sean molestos…_

_-Jet, yo confió en ustedes –dijo ella, guiñando un ojo porque así eran en realidad las cosas-. Se que no va a pasar nada. Además, no es que alguien nos quiera dar caza, ¿o si?_

Los dos chicos rieron por la idea, pero la verdad, es que nunca se podía saber. Por eso, aunque ambos estaban charlando con ella, trataban de mantenerse alertas ante cualquier sonido sospechoso.

Se apresuraron por el laberinto de calles estrechas que conducía a la parte trasera del castillo. Pese que había muy poca visibilidad, era un espacio tan pequeño que, de recibir un ataque, podrían bloquearlo entre los dos y dejar a Levy fuera del rango de alcance. Ya fuese un ataque frontal o por la espalda, ambos estaban preparados, sabiendo que su objeto de adoración estaría a salvo. Era muy sencillo, además, no era como si alguien fuese a atacarlos por los techos.

Aunque, quizás, debieron haber previsto ese pequeño detalle aquella noche.

Ya estaban cerca del castillo; no debía faltar muchísimo más que unas cinco cuadras para estar allí. El cielo, con la enorme luna como un queso, blanco y redondo y gordo, brillando sobre sus cabellas en un firmamento estrellado y no se escuchaba mas alrededor que lo normal; el suave arrullo del viento, surcando con sus finas alas la superficie del mar y el sonido monorrítmico de las cigarras.

De pronto, algo crujió alrededor de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Levy, girándose hacía atrás. Jet y Droy, ambos fingiendo calma para no alarmar a la chica, miraron a todos lados. Los techos estaban cubiertos de hojas, pero vacíos; detrás y en la calle adelante no había nadie.

-Debió ser el viento –murmuró Jet, tomando la delantera. Le sonrió amablemente a Levy, quien en realidad no estaba tan asustada.

El muchacho avanzó delante de ella, mientras la chica era seguida por Droy. El ambiente repentinamente perdió la tensión que se había formado alrededor de ellos y la noche siguió tan lejana como siempre. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de triunfo, sintiéndose estúpidamente felices y muy varoniles por haber tranquilizado a Levy.

-No te preocupes, Levy-chan –continuó Droy, cuidando la retaguardia-. Te lo digo yo; nada te pasará mientras est…

Levy esperó a que terminara su frase, pero entonces, se preguntó porque el chico se había quedado callado.

-¿Droy? –inquirió ella, dándose la media vuelta, preocupada.

Entonces su mueca se deformó cuando algo, una sombra negra lanzó el cuerpo de Droy al suelo. El sonido sordo que hizo su cuerpo al contacto con el piso empedrado resonó en los oídos de Levy, quien se sintió tentada a dar un grito de terror.

-¡¿Qué esta pasado?! –Jet tomó a la chica, quien estaba consternada por ver a su amigo en esa situación; Droy tenía el rostro hinchado y rojo por la cantidad de golpes que alguien le había propinado y no parecía querer moverse en mucho tiempo- ¡Droy! ¡DROY!

-¡Rápido, tenemos que llegar al palacio! –exclamó el mago de la velocidad, jalándola de la mano. También él se negaba a dejar allí a su amigo, pero no podía poner a la princesa en riesgo; no se lo podría perdonar a si mismo, ni Droy se lo hubiese perdonado.

Levy, quien no podía despegar sus ojos de la enorme sombra negra como la misma noche, vio como esta se movió con una velocidad tremenda hacía los techos, subiendo con un salto que pareció relativamente fácil, corriendo por sobre las vigas desgastadas de los tejados. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, su frente se cubrió de sudor.

-¡Jet, nos va a alcanzar! –advirtió. El aludido la tomó en brazos, acelerando su paso, haciendo uso de su magia para escapar con éxito. Una vez que estuviesen en el castillo, volvería por su amigo; él podría solo con esa cosa, tenía la suficiente fuerza, no necesitaba de nadie más.

Pero su velocidad no fue suficiente, porque la sombra se abalanzó desde atrás, lanzándose como un proyectil sobre la espalda del mago. Jet soltó un gruñido de dolor, dejando a Levy caer, quien salió disparada hacía el frente, dando vueltas en el piso por la misma velocidad que llevaba el cuerpo del muchacho y el atacante.

Paralizada del miedo, observó como Jet era golpeado hasta el cansancio por la sombra; debía ser un hombre, aunque no reconocía mas de él.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –chilló ella, rehusándose a ser la damisela en peligro, sacando una pluma mágica de entre sus ropas- ¡Solid script! ¡Fuego!

Una columna de ardientes llamas salió disparada hacía su atacante, pero lejos de huir, la sombra la esquivo con una facilidad que sorprendió a Levy, y se lanzó hacía ella. la chica, desesperada, trató de lanzar otro hechizo, pero la sombra le arrebató la pluma de un golpe, lanzándola hacía atrás.

Levy cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, arrastrándose hacía atrás, porque la enorme sombra ya estaba casi sobre ella. Inmediatamente, alguien lo detuvo; Jet se había puesto nuevamente de pie, atacando nuevamente a su oponente, quien mas que enfadarse, soltó una carcajada maligna y regresó a golpearlo. El maltrecho mago, en un esfuerzo por librarse de su golpeador, trató de correr, pero el otro lo sujetó por la cabeza, lanzándolo como un trapo viejo, como si no fuese más que un simple perro.

-¡Levy… corre! –gritó el rubio, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, sujetando una de las piernas de su oponente. La chica, paralizada, no sabía que hacer, pero no pensaba irse y dejar a sus amigos así.

-¡Estas loco! –gritó ella, poniéndose de pie. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas le impidieron ver bien- ¡Solid Script! ¡Fuego!

Esta vez, la sombra no huyó, pero el fuego se estrelló contra su ropa, pero no encendió en llamas, sino que el fuego desapareció. La sombra rio nuevamente, con más malicia que antes, mientras que Jet, tratando de ponerse de pie, seguía mirando a Levy con desesperación, gritándole con los ojos que se fuera de allí.

-¡Vete de aquí, Levy! –gritó una vez mas, antes de ser silenciado con una patada. Levy miraba con incredulidad como su amigo, a quien creía alguien de verdad poderoso, recibía una golpiza. Sentía su corazón estrujado con cada una de las patadas que aquella sombra bestial le daba en el estómago.

-¡No! ¡NO! –chilló ella, sin pensar, lanzándose sobre el atacante, jalándolo por el brazo, queriendo acabar con eso de una vez. Cada golpe hacía eco en su cabeza, sentía que cada una abría una brecha en su alma y que jamás podría cerrarlas-, ¡Deja en paz a mi amigo! ¡DEJALO! ¡BASTA!

Aquella criatura, harta por la presencia de la molesta chica, se libró de ella con rápido movimiento de su brazo, que la lanzó lejos, arrastrada por el suelo. Sintió las rodillas arder, probablemente se había raspado con el suelo rugoso, pero aun así se volvió a poner de pie, aunque solo para recibir un nuevo golpe. Esta vez, no era aquella terrible sombra, sino el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Jet, que cayó sobre ella como una roca, volviendo a derribarla.

-¡JET! –lo sacudió por el brazo, llorando a lagrimones, tan desesperada que se sentía sin voz- ¡JET! ¡DESPIERTA…!

Pero ya era tarde: la sombra, gigantesca y enorme, negra como un demonio, se paró frente a ellos. La oscuridad era tan terrible que Levy siquiera pudo distinguir un rostro, pero, ¿Cómo podría tener un rostro un demonio como ese? Las enormes garras de la bestia se dirigieron hacía ella, abiertas con las fauces de un monstruo…

-No… no, por favor…-sollozó ella, aterrorizada, temblando de miedo como una menuda hoja seca al viento. El monstruo rio de forma gutural y las manos, esas gigantescas garras afiladas y diabólicas, se cerraron sobre sus ojos, y la visión de Levy se hundió en la oscuridad, junto con un grito de terror que desgarró su garganta…

…

Levy giró por sobre si misma, enrollada en la enorme sábana de seda que la envolvía. Sabía que ya había amanecido, aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde que el sol despintó las colinas y los valles, pero quería permanecer así un rato más. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero se negaba a aceptar que estaba despierta; aunque no quería levantarse, tampoco deseaba volver a dormir.

Era la sexta noche, en lo que iba del mes presente, que soñaba lo mismo.

La chica siempre despertaba en esos momentos, sudando frío, temblando de terror. Eso había sucedido esa noche; nuevamente esa pesadilla la acosaba en un sitio donde no podía escapar.

Hacía cerca de tres años, alguien los había atacado, a ella, Jet y Droy, en las calles cercanas al castillo. La guardia salió a buscarlos por todo el pueblo; el rey estaba como loco, porque la princesa no aparecía en ningún lado. Por suerte, antes de que el rey hiciera alguna locura, los encontraron cerca de las seis de la mañana, los tres tendidos en el suelo, desmayados y cubiertos de cortadas y hematomas por todos sus cuerpos. Inmediatamente, fueron llevados al hospital por un escuadrón y el Rey, lejos de estar enfurecido con su hija, sentía una rabia incontenible contra fuera quien fuera que los hubiese atacado.

Aunque ninguno tuvo heridas graves, los tres estuvieron inconscientes en el hospital cerca de tres días, excepto Droy, quien despertó al primer día y no pudo dormir por casi una semana. El rey, consternado por el repentino ataque, ordenó a su guardia patrullar la zona en donde habían sido encontrados, con la esperanza de encontrar al responsable de aquella atrocidad.

Pero, aunque hubo muchos sospechosos, nunca lo encontraron y los tres involucrados no habían podido ver su rostro, ni siquiera su voz. Luego de varios meses de rastreo, finalizaron la búsqueda.

Jet, Droy y Levy salieron del hospital luego de un par de semanas. El mago de las plantas estaba bastante bien, mientras que Jet se había roto un brazo y tuvo que pasar por la dolorosa acomodación de su hombro dislocado. Levy, quien resultó con una muñeca fracturada y varias costillas rotas, fue recibida en el castillo con una alegre fiesta por su regreso. Pronto, las cicatrices físicas sanaron y pudo librarse de los molestos vendajes.

Sin embargo, hubo otro tipo de heridas que difícilmente logró sanar.

Giró hacía la derecha, dándole la espalda al ventanal y parpadeó un par de veces. Todo estaba en orden a su alrededor; no había sombras, ni monstruos, ni nadie ni nada que quisiese hacerle daño. Respiró aliviada, restregándose los ojos con las manos.

Así estuvo largo rato, solo acostada y pensando. Su mente iba de un lado a otro, preguntándose porque rayos soñaba con ese tipo de cosas y no con las cosas que siempre solían estar en su cabeza; hermosos escenarios de un libro, algún pedazo de una historia o incluso con los personajes de sus adoradas novelas. Se levantó, resignada y suspirando, deseando que las cosas fueran distintas, pero sabía que no se podía hacer mucho; era tan extraño el mundo de los sueños, tan difícil de alcanzar y tan fácil de perder.

El sol de las ocho de la mañana ya dejaba entrar sus rayos por el enorme ventanal a un costado de su cama y Levy, ya sentada sobre su lecho, se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

Se resbaló por un lado de su cama, alta y revuelta, al tiempo que se miraba en el enorme espejo, con un elaborado marco de madera y detalles florales. Se miró el despeinado cabello azuloso y corto, que le caía en gruesos mechones sobre la frente; en realidad le gustaba mucho como se veía, pero estaba segura de que sus damas y su prima no pensarían lo mismo.

Se encaminó hacía el espejo, pasándose los dedos por el cuello delgado. Examinó su cuerpo pequeño; siempre había querido ser un poco más voluptuosa –como su prima-, pero le agradaba la apariencia de duendecillo que su delgadez y tamaño pequeño le propiciaban; era parte de ella y había terminado encantándole el modo en que esto se adaptaba a su personalidad alegre.

Estaba distraída aun con sus pensamientos, que cuando alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza, dio un brinco del susto.

-¡Aquí esta, hime-chan! –exclamó una extraña mujer de cabello rosado y un atrevido traje de sirvienta. Levy se sintió tentada a preguntarle porque diantres usaba esos grilletes en las muñecas, pero entonces alguien entró corriendo a la habitación con los brazos abiertos.

La reconoció inmediatamente y sintió una punzada de felicidad por verla allí.

-¡Lu-chan! –exclamó la pequeña de cabello azul, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Levy-chan! –gritó la voluptuosa rubia, abrazando con fuerza a su prima, sin importarle que el esponjado vestido rosa que usaba se arrugara al abrazar a la muchacha de cabello azul-, ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¿Por qué no has contestado ni una de mis cartas?

-Porque Lu-chan manda demasiadas –contestó, algo resignada, aun con una gran sonrisa. Lucy se caracterizaba por ser una gran escritora, pero algunas veces le escribía demasiado; no era que esto fuese un problema, pero a veces Levy no tenía el tiempo para contestarle-; todo esta bien por aquí… papá ha estado, pues… estable en estos días, aunque ha tenido mejores…

Lucy miró a su prima y se sintió un poco mal.

El padre de Lucy era hermano de la madre de Lucy, quien había fallecido anteriormente por un ataque al corazón, luego de varios años de luchar contra la enfermedad. En ese entonces, la rubia era solo una niña despreocupada, y la muerte de su madre, el entender a esa corta edad el concepto de que la gente se iba y jamás volvía, fue algo duro. Así que sentía bastante empatía con su prima, sobre todo porque, después de todo, el padre de Levy era su tío; un tío bastante consentidor y adoraba a su única hija y a su sobrina por sobre todas las cosas.

-Vamos, todo estará bien –insistió la rubia, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía- ¿Qué tal si te cambias de ropa y vamos a verlo? Luego podemos desayunar… Además, ¡te he traído un obsequio!

-Es una gran idea Lucy –contestó, tratando de ser amable, aunque la idea de un regalo la hacía sentir ansiosa-. ¿Un regalo? ¿Qué es, Lu-chan?

-¿No me digas que no se te ocurre nada? –inquirió la maga de espíritus, guiñándole un ojo y entonces Levy soltó un grito de emoción que retumbo en todo el cuarto.

-¡Lu-chan! ¿Estas bromeando? –exclamó, con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pequeño, lanzándose nuevamente a los brazos de su prima- ¿Lo has terminado? ¡Lo has terminado! ¡Dámelo! ¡Quiero leerlo!

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! –contestó la rubia, riéndose a carcajadas por la reacción de su prima; después de todo, Lucy aun la veía como una niña pequeña, pese a que Levy era menor que ella solo por un año y en una semana cumpliría dieciocho-. Planeaba dártelo hasta tu cumpleaños, ¡pero no pude esperar tanto para ver tu cara!

-¡Sería muy cruel dejarme esperar una semana, Lucy! –exclamó, divertida.

-¡Anda, vamos! Cámbiate ese pijama y apresúrate para ver al tío Oddair antes de que comiences a tragarte mi novela.

Levy se carcajeó con lo ultimo, sobre todo porque era cierto; era una autentica rata de biblioteca y tenía que reconocerlo. Se había leído la mitad de la biblioteca real y eso que era gigantesca.

-Virgo puede ayudarle a la princesa a cambiarse –se ofreció repentinamente la mujer de cabellos rosado-. Virgo promete no mencionar el tipo de ropa interior que usa, aunque sean calzones de abuelita como los de hime-chan.

-¡Y-yo no uso calzones tan grandes! –chilló Lucy, poniéndose roja de la vergüenza y apretando los puños por la rabia.

-Esto… no Virgo, gracias –comentó Levy, desde atrás de un bastidor, sintiendo una gota de sudor formándose en su frente. Esas eran las cosas de las que no quería y no debía enterarse, pero le resultaban divertidas, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia que Virgo anduviera por allí diciendo esas cosas de ella-, yo puedo sola.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado, salió de atrás del bastidor y, tomando a su prima de la mano, se apresuró por la puerta.

Pese a que tenía muchos vestidos bonitos y esponjosos, que eran femeninos y adecuados para su figura pequeña, ella adoraba aquello atuendos sencillos y adornados, de modo que, en ese momento un vestido largo y levemente esponjado color naranja, con un finísimo bordado dorado en la orilla del dobladillo, atado a su cintura por un listón amarillo, le sentó a la perfección. Una manga se resbalaba por su hombro, pero le agradaba como le quedaba en conjunto con su cabello suelto, peinado apenas con una diadema de flores de latón envejecido.

-Levy, ¿has pensado lo que te comenté la otra vez? –preguntó Lucy, con un tono de picardía en su voz. La otra la miró, algo tímida y molesta.

-¡Lu-chan! –exclamó-, ya te dije que eso no va a pasar, ¡no quiero casarme!

-Lo sé –murmuró la rubia, tratando de calmar a su prima-, pero recuerda que la tradición dice que tienes que casarte en tu decimo octavo cumpleaños.

-Probablemente suene algo tonto –contestó Levy, suspirando con resignación-; pero no quiero casarme así como así. Papá también me insistió, pero quiero tener una razón válida para hacerlo, y ahora es demasiado pronto, ¡soy muy joven aun!

-Estoy segura de que lo hace solo para protegerte –continuó Lucy, tomando a su prima por las manos-. Como están las cosas, podría jurar que lo hace porque no quiere que te quedes sola, en caso de que las cosas salgan mal. No sé, si yo fuera tu padre, me gustaría que tuvieras a alguien que cuidara de ti.

-¡Pero, puedo cuidarme sola! –se quejó Levy, algo entristecida por el escenario que Lucy le ofreció, aunque sabia que era algo muy probable-; lo entiendo, pero… no quiero. Además, no estaré sola: te tengo a ti, a la señora y a Jet y Droy.

-Esos dos solo quieren ser tus novios –dijo Lucy con algo de sarcasmo y picardía; siempre le había gustado imaginarse a su prima en un harem inverso, quizás debía dejar de leer fanfics-; así que no cuentan. Aunque, quien sabe, quizás alguno de los dos terminé siendo mi primo oficial.

-¡Lucy, ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos! –chilló Levy, roja como un tomate; su prima definitivamente debía dejar de leer fanfics, aunque sabía muy en el fondo que, si por ellos fuera, ya estarían casados con ella. En realidad, no sabía a que punto llegaba el enamoramiento que tenían por ella, pero siempre habían sido sus amigos, desde que era pequeña y aun después del terrible incidente, de modo que no podía verlos de otro modo.

-¡Claro, claro! –concluyó la rubia, no totalmente convencida. Quizás lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, de cualquier modo, ya estaban cerca de la habitación del padre de Levy.

Continuaron caminando por el enorme pasillo de techo alto y enormes arcos como ventanas. Todo el castillo tenía una decoración muy fresca y luminosa, de modo que parecía elegante y soberbio al mismo tiempo. El piso de mármol blanco pulido reflejaba perfectamente a las dos muchachas, como un espejo y varios jarrones con flores adornaban mesas pequeñas de madera tallada finamente a lo largo de todos los corredores.

Llegaron, luego de caminar varios minutos mas, a una puerta doble, alta, de madera color miel; la puerta sola era tan magnifica y esplendida que solo se podía esperar una habitación aun mas maravillosa tras la misma.

Sin embargo, notaron, al mismo tiempo, que no podrían pasar a ver al señor Oddair, pues había una mujer alta y de cabello negro en la puerta, con una expresión muy seria. Era la consejera del rey, gracias a ella, el reino se había mantenido en prosperidad y abundancia desde que su padre había enfermado.

Levy, al verla allí, sintió su corazón apretujarse y su sangre apresurarse por sus venas; temiendo lo peor, se apresuró hacía la mujer, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios temblorosos.

-¿Mi padre…? –musitó, temiendo la respuesta; Lucy le apretó la mano, igual de atemorizada que su prima, pero la mujer habló enseguida, con una voz tranquilizadora.

-Ha tenido una recaída –contestó la mujer, apretando los labios y su boca pequeña pareció aun más diminuta-; lo están tratando en este momento.

Ambas chicas suspiraron con alivio.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó la maga de la escritura solida, aun consternada, pero menos preocupada. Al menos estaba vivo. Lucy le sonrió, dándole ánimos, aunque aquella mujer jamás le había agradado mucho.

-Me temo que no, Levy-chan –contestó la mujer, con una mirada severa-. Mas tarde, quizás. El rey necesita recuperar sus fuerzas.

-De acuerdo –respondió la chica de cabello azul, llevándose una mano al pecho, resignada-. Volveremos mas tarde… gracias de todos modos, Farawa-sama.

La mujer únicamente asintió con la cabeza, con algo de frialdad en su rostro.

Lucy, dándose cuenta de esto, tomó a Levy del brazo, alejándola de allí. Esa mujer definitivamente nunca sería su persona favorita, pero su prima confiaba en ella, así que eso le era suficiente, por ahora.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar, Levy-chan –y la condujo hacía los jardines, donde no fue muy difícil convencerla de distraerse recordándole la novela que acaba de terminar. Obviamente Levy se puso frenética y hasta que Lucy no comenzó a leerla, se quedó callada.

o.o.o

Entre tanto, la mujer que guardaba la puerta del rey, se quedó mirando a las dos chicas hasta que desaparecieron por los corredores. Aquellas dos niñas lograban castrarle los nervios, sobre todo ahora que aquella rubia la visitaba tan seguido; tenía muchas ganas de librarse de la escandalosa Lucy, y muy pronto tendría el privilegio.

Dándose la media vuelta, se alejó por el corredor contrario, caminando sin mucha prisa, contoneando su voluptuosa cadera y sonriendo levemente. A su paso, los sirvientes del palacio se detenían y le hacían reverencias, acompañados de un respetuoso "su majestad", dirigido a la mujer. Después de todo, ella era la reina hasta el momento. Adoraba la forma en que la alababan, aunque estaba segura de que lo hacían mas por respeto que por temor y la diferencia entre estas dos no le agradaba mucho.

Se alejó lo suficiente hasta llegar al jardín norte; un lugar enorme, cubierto de hermosos arbustos de coloridas rosas y tulipanes amarillos que colgaban de las jardineras. Se alejó rápidamente, ignorando la belleza del jardín, pasándose por el hombro en cabello negro y lacio. Ella también era hermosa, con sus ojos rasgados y la boca pequeña como una flor venenosa.

De pronto, un hombre salió de entre los rosales, uniéndose a la caminata de la mujer; era un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello aguamarina y pies pesados, que se movía con poca gracia, bamboleándose de un lado a otro como un enorme barco en altamar. Le dedicó una rápida mirada a la mujer.

-Pareces molesto… -murmuró con sarcasmo la dama.

-Me aburre cuidar de los débiles –gruñó él, algo enardecido, tenía el rostro y parte de su cuerpo cubierto por una capucha, pero aun así, la mujer no necesitaba ver bajo la capa para saber que estaba realmente molesto. Apretó los puños, pero continuó caminando, muy despacio. Sabía que podía hablar con soltura y maldecir todo lo que decía; después de todo , la mujer tenía suficiente magia como para darse cuenta de si alguien estaba escuchando o espiando; podía encargarse de ello con facilidad y seguir caminando como si nada-. Este trabajo de vigilar los jardines, me causa náuseas; es un insulto desperdiciar mi tiempo en esto. Al menos usted tiene un trabajo más decente… -y la miró de los pies a la cabeza-, Farawa-sama.

-No por eso es menos desagradable. Fingir por años que tengo el corazón puesto en que el reino prospere, en verme como una consejera idiota, pensar en eso, me repugna… pero valdrá la pena al final. El rey tiene las horas contadas –comentó ella, con algo de soltura, sonriendo cruelmente-, no pasará de este semana.

-Pero, ¡Farawa-sama! –exclamó él, deteniendo el paso-, no tenemos una semana. El cumpleaños de la princesa es este viernes.

-¿Y? –inquirió ella, con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, llevándose la mano a la cadera, dejando de caminar.

-Ella cumple la mayoría de edad; eso significaría que tomaría el trono en caso de que el rey muriese; aun cuando usted fuese la reina, ya que ella tiene derecho de sangre, y…

Entonces dejó de hablar; el rostro de la mujer se había oscurecido cruelmente. Los labios pequeños se tensaron en una maligna sonrisa y sus ojos se clavaron en él como cien espadas de hierro. El misterioso hombre tragó saliva, casi temblando.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi? –preguntó, frívolamente- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no he llevado el plan a la perfección? ¿Piensas que me hubiera rebajado a este nivel si no supiera que las cosas saldrán como yo las planeé?

Él no contestó, aunque Farawa sabía que el temor que su rostro reflejaba era una respuesta muy clara.

-Cada pieza de este oscuro rompecabezas tiene un fin; todo esta planeado perfectamente para que el caos se convierta en un orden impecable y finito –ronroneó la mujer, sus ojos parecieron los de un tigre hambriento-. Después de todo, estamos hablando del Rey y de todo Magnolia, sería grosero de mi parte no darles un trato especial y subestimarlos.

El hombre guardó silencio, ahora mas confiado por las palabras de su señora. Conocía bien a Farawa, incluso se sentía un tonto en esos momentos por haber dudado de ella; Farawa jamás planearía algo dejando cabos sueltos, ella era una estratega eficaz.

-En cuanto a la princesa, esa pequeña inepta confía ciegamente en mi, no va a ser difícil engañarla y que no sospeche nunca de que es todo parte de un plan –le confió a su compañero, sonriendo cruelmente-. Jamás sabrá que la golpeó; es una pobre hadita inepta.

-¿Qué tiene pensado, mi señora? –preguntó el hombre, algo temeroso.

-Mañana en la noche, haremos nuestro movimiento… Voy a borrar la existencia del afable rey y de esa princesa del mapa –siseó, de una manera tan oscura y maligna que el hombre se sobrecogió, aunque luego, sonrió también con ella; su señora era en realidad un depredador cruel, planeaba toda estrategia sabiendo que al final, aun cuando las cosas parecieran ir mal, saliese victoriosa, con la cabeza de su rival en una bandeja de plata-; presagio una muerte trágica para el rey, terrible e inesperada y, para ella… bueno, jamás sabrán que pasó con ella. Al menos no, hasta que encuentren sus huesos sin carne secándose al sol en un despeñadero…

o.o.o

-¿Aun no hay nada planeado para tu cumpleaños?

Lucy removía su pequeña taza de té, animosamente, con una pequeña cucharilla de plata. Llevaban allí cerca de dos horas, aunque las chicas apenas se daban cuenta de aquello. Desde niñas, el tiempo volaba cuando estaban juntas, tenían tanto de que hablar que nunca se aburrían; sin embargo, habían avanzado cerca de tres capítulos de su novela, y ya le dolía la garganta de tanto narrar, sobre todo porque su prima no se conformaba con escuchar, sino que además, pedía comentarios y explicaciones, cosa que era divertida, ya que eran mayormente misterios que se revelarían al final de la novela.

-No, creo que no –comentó Levy, mordiendo una galleta. Las migajas le cayeron sobre la falda y, disimuladamente, se las limpió con la mano. Afortunadamente, su quisquillosa prima no lo vio-. La última vez que hablé con papá, me dijo que planeaba una sorpresa…

-¿La última vez? –preguntó la rubia, algo exaltada. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio la sonrisa triste de Levy-, ¿hace cuanto que está inconsciente?

La princesa hizo un gesto de resignación, aunque podía verse claramente que estaba triste.

-Hace como una semana… -contestó, olvidándose de las migajas en su falda y de la galleta. Clavó sus ojos achocolatados en el mantel de encaje que decoraba la mesita. El blanco pareció más blanco y puro-. Luego de tu última visita, recayó y desde eso ha estado durmiendo. Es duro, pero… sé que tengo que prepararme para cuando llegue el momento…

-Entonces no lo enfrentarás sola –le animó Lucy, apretándole cariñosamente el brazo a través de la mesa-; estaré junto a ti durante todo momento.

-Gracias, Lu-chan…

-Estas siendo poco optimista –continuó la rubia, tratando de alegrar la conversación que había ido por un lado algo deprimente, aunque a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su tío muriese-. Tu padre es fuerte, podrá con la enfermedad.

-Espero que si… -contestó la pequeña maga de la escritura sólida. Lucy, volvió a sonreír amablemente. Sabía exactamente que necesitaba para alegrarla.

-Ten –y tendió la novela hacía la chica de cabellos azules. Levy, sorprendida, la miró con ilusión, al tiempo que su prima le guiñaba un ojo- ¡Y no se te ocurra devolvérmela hasta que acabes con ella! entonces podrás hacer todos los comentarios que quieras!

-¿Hablas enserio, Lu-chan? –exclamó, tan alucinada que apenas podía contener la ilusión. Si había algo que Levy amaba mas que todo, eran los libros. Se puso de pie de un salto, casi derribando todo lo que había sobre la mesa, sujetando el empastado sobre su pecho.

-¡Claro que si! –añadió su prima, preparada ya para el violento abrazo de Levy, quien se lanzó como un ropero sobre la rubia; esta vez, a la que no le importaba que su vestido se arrugase y las migajas cayeran de su falda, era a la chica de pelo azul.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Lu-chan! –gritó, con un entusiasmo arrollador.

-Cuídalo por mi, ¿si? –agregó Lucy, aunque sabía que eso no era necesario; ningún libro sufriría daño si Levy estaba cerca-. Tengo que irme, pero volveré mañana para el resumen diario.

-¡Tenlo por seguro! –rio Levy, acompañando a su prima a la salida, tan feliz como un cascabel. Al menos, esa tarde, tendría en algo que hundir su problemática mente. Algo que no fuese su problema matrimonial y su padre.

…

Luego de que Lucy se fue, la chica se abandonó a la lectura como alguien cansado se deja caer dormido profundamente. Caminó por los pasillos, con el libro abierto sobre sus dedos. Sin saber como, llegó nuevamente al jardín, echándose sobre una banca.

La novela trataba, nada más y nada menos, de un joven mago que había vendido su alma a un viajero, solo para poder estar con una chica de la cual estaba enamorado, sin saber que la joven únicamente lo usaba para poder heredar la fortuna de su padre. El alma del joven mago, llamada Alery, no era su alma, sino era algo así como una guardiana, quien estaba realmente enamorada del mago, pero fue arrastrada contra su voluntad lejos de él.

Levy estaba en una parte muy emocionante; Alery había vuelto a buscar a Shu, el joven mago, cruzando las tierras místicas de un país llamado Balberia, un lugar hermoso y de colores hipnóticos que capturaban a los vagabundos, encontrándose con un adivino que le decía que no debía ir a buscarlo, porque si ella ya no era su alma, entonces moriría en cuanto él la mirase. Pero Alery, negándose a abandonar a su amor, decidió robarle un artefacto al adivino, el cual le permitía tener un cuerpo humano…

La princesa estaba clavada en la lectura; ya había llegado casi a la tercera parte; para ese momento Alery ya había abandonado Balberia, pero ahora se topaba con un grupo de asesinos, enviados por Gea, la chica que estaba usando a Shu. Alery, gracias a su condición de alma, se quitó el artefacto y atravesó el bosque, librándose de los asesinos, pero no contaba que ahora dependía del artefacto, de modo que comenzó a desaparecer… ¡de no habérselo puesto, habría desaparecido!

¡La capturaban! Ahora era prisionera de los asesinos, quienes pensaban darle muerte al amanecer, ya que matar un alma en la noche era de mala suerte. Amaneció y el fin de Alery estaba próximo… entonces, ¡aparecía el adivino! Que resultó ser un excelente mago; le decía que ahora pagaban por su captura, ya que Gea había resultado ser una poderosa bruja, que usando el sentimiento tan fuerte que Shu tenía por ella, planeaba capturar a Alery para volverse inmortal…

La mente de Levy comenzó a vagar, en Alery, la bruja y el adivino… comenzó a pensar en que la novela era muy buena, quizás demasiado… definitivamente Lucy debería se una novelista…

…

-Alteza… -alguien le hablaba cuidadosamente. Levy se movió en sueños, pensando en que Balberia era una ciudad muy peligrosa-. Alteza…

-¿Eh? –preguntó, parpadeando, mirando a la persona que le hablaba; era el capitán de la guardia; un joven rubio de sombrero. Lo miró confundida, ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor; el cielo se había oscurecido y la novela de Lucy se había resbalado de sus manos para acabar en el piso. Rayos… definitivamente, eso no era a lo que su prima se refería cuando pedía que lo cuidara. Se inclinó para recogerlo, preguntándose que hora era.

Levantó la vista, acomodándose el cabello al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida… y por si fuera poco, en el jardín. Ojala nadie la hubiese visto.

Pero todas estas preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando pudo ver la expresión del capitán; su rostro severo lucía desgastado, envejecido y tenía una extraña mueca en la boca…

-No… -musitó Levy, dejando caer los brazos, incrédula… esa mueca, solo podía significar algo. Negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente al capitán-. No es cierto…

-Lo siento, alteza… -masculló el joven, pero Levy lo ignoró. Pasó corriendo a su lado, con el corazón desbocado, las manos frías. Había tal desesperación en su pecho que no notaba que estaba casi jadeando.

No podía ser posible…

No quería creer que fuese posible…

Llegó a la habitación, deteniendo su carrera. Escuchó al capitán hablarle, llegar tras de ella, pero la muchacha ni siquiera o miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre que yacía sobre la cama, totalmente inmóvil y silente. Los ojos estaban cerrados, la boca semiabierta, todo estaba en calma y ya no se escuchaba la respiración rasposa ni superficial de antes.

-Papá… -gimió, pasando al lado de Farawa, quien le dedicó una triste mirada. Levy, totalmente compungida se estremeció cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel del rostro del rey, pálida, aunque aun estaba cálida. Se sentó a su lado, dejando que las lágrimas afloraran por sus mejillas.

-¡Papá! –sollozó Levy, con mas fuerzas, sin poder creer que su padre había muerto. Pasó sus dedos por su canoso cabello, por la larga barba blanca, recordó cuando, de pequeña, solía preguntarle porque se dejaba la barba, porque él tenía barba y ella no, y se puso a llorar a lagrimones. Sentía una profunda tristeza, el pecho le apretaba el corazón tanto que apenas podía respirar-. ¡Papá, no me dejes!

-Levy –la llamó Farawa, con una voz muy suave, casi acariciando su nombre. La princesa la miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas brillosas. Hacía un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse a llorar y sollozar como una niña pequeña; le daba vergüenza, sobre todo porque Farawa, la consejera, parecía mantenerse fuerte ante la adversidad, simplemente fruncía los labios con tristeza. La mujer le pasó la mano por los hombros-. Esto es muy abrumador para ti…

-Si… -contestó la otra, con su voz quebradiza por el dolor. Regresó los ojos a su padre; su piel comenzaba a volverse pálida y empezaba a perder su calor. La vida lo había abandonado por completo, no había nada más que hacerse. Los recuerdos se acumularon en su mente y tuve que apretar los dientes para no seguir llorando.

-¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo de aire fresco? –le propuso Minerva, frotándole los brazos con ternura, con una ternura que solo muestran las serpientes antes de lanzarse a su victima.

-No puedo dejarlo aquí… -murmuró la princesa, con los ojos empapados, la boca en un puchero. Le resultaba imposible dejarlo allí, pensaba que le daría frío si seguía perdiendo calor-… debo estar con él…

-Yo me encargaré de todo; no tienes porque seguir pasando malos tragos…

Levy sonrió con dulzura, más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-¿Me dirá… me dirá cuando pueda verlo de nuevo? –preguntó, sin poder evitar los sollozos furtivos que se le escapaban por los labios. Sus manos podrían haber limpiado sus lágrimas, pero no podía despegar sus dedos delgados de su padre-, ¿antes… del funeral?

Farawa asintió suavemente con la cabeza y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Levy respiraba agitadamente, y caminó sin rumbo, únicamente guiada por las manos de la mujer. Sin embargo, antes de salir, volteó a ver a su padre una vez más, y deseó que estuviera solo dormido; se negaba a aceptar la idea de que estaba muerto, le dolía demasiado.

Se volteó, pasando junto al capitán de la guardia, quien estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta; la había seguido y aun con una expresión de profunda seriedad en su cara.

La princesa echó una ultima mirada a su padre; no había notado la cándida expresión de su rostro, sin ninguna preocupación, sin dolor y, por un momento, se alegró de que la muerte lo hubiese alcanzado dormido… al menos así, no habría sufrido. Sin embargo, luego su comentario mental le pareció cruel, frívolo, y decidió que lo mejor era irse, antes de seguir llorando con más angustia. Tenía una expresión de severo luto y reverenció a la princesa cuando esta se apresuró fuera de allí; ella le sonrió inconscientemente, quizás tratando de ser amable; el capitán de la guardia siempre le había parecido muy noble y respetuoso.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el capitán regresó sus ojos oscuros hacía Farawa, quien le daba la espalda. Miraba fijamente al fallecido rey; volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacía el rubio, y único atisbo que tuvo el joven de los ojos de la maléfica mujer, fue un brillo oscuro y lleno de odio.

-Encárgate de ella… -dijo la mujer-. Ya sabes que hacer… Rufus.

Y el aludido sonrió con malicia.

o.o.o

-¡Levy-chan! –exclamó Lucy, corriendo hacía su prima. Levy estaba fuera del castillo, en la parte trasera para ser exactos. Allí, solo un par de faroles iluminaban a la desolada princesa, aunque sabía que estaba a salvo; había un par de guardias cerca, si necesitaba ayuda, únicamente tendría que gritar y eso sería todo.

-Lu-chan… -sollozó la maga de la escritura sólida, apenas poniéndose de pie, cuando Lucy la abrazó con fuerzas. Era un abrazo tan diferente al de la mañana anterior; este estaba cargado de consuelo y fortaleza, cosas que no abundaban en Levy en ese momento. Se sentí tan desolada y la rubia no se sentía muy diferente-. Él… ha muerto…

-Lo sé… tenía un mal presentimiento… Levy, lo siento tanto… -se desprendió de ella, aunque Levy parecía muy deprimida-. Escucha, voy a ver que tal están las cosas…

-Farawa-san dijo que se encargaría de todo –agregó rápidamente Levy. Lucy frunció el ceño; todo eso le parecía muy sospechoso.

-Con más razón quiero ir a ver que tal van las cosas… -añadió, guiñándole un ojo a su prima-. No te preocupes, volveré en un momento.

Lucy le soltó las manos con suavidad, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Levy, quien pareció no notarlo. La rubia desapareció por el corredor adoquinado, mientras la princesa se sentaba en una banca de piedra, recostándose contra la gigantesca muralla del castillo.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan pequeña, tan sola. Su padre siempre había estado allí para guiarla, ayudarla, ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? ¿Quién sería su luz?

Llorando, recordó los tiempos en que él aun conservaba su buena salud, cuando ella era apenas una niña pequeña. El rey no tenía vergüenza cuando se trataba de su hija; se sentaba a jugar con ella, en la alfombra, la peinaba, le narraba cuentos, se convertía en su compañero de juegos, haciendo bromas como si él también fuese un niño pequeño. Él fue quien le enseñó a volar cometas, a construir diminutos barcos de papel. Sollozando, la chica se llevó una mano a la bolsa pequeña de su vestido, extrayendo un libro poco más grueso que dos de sus dedos, del tamaño de su palma y lo miró con adoración.

"Utopía", se leía en el encabezado, donde las letras doradas ya estaban cayéndose, desgastadas por el paso del tiempo. Aquel era su pequeño tesoro, un preciado regalo que su padre le había hecho cuando tenía poco más de ocho años, luego de que su madre muriese. Recordó cuantas veces ese libro, en la voz arrulladora del rey, la había consolado una vez que la reina hubiese partido de ese mundo. Ahora no solo la consolaría de una perdida, sino de dos.

Lo apretó contra su pecho, dejando que el rio de lágrimas fluyera libremente por sus mejillas. Subió la mirada a la luna, guardando nuevamente el pequeño libro en el bolsillo de su vestido; la noche estaba nublada y ni una sola estrella se veía en el cielo. Quizás hubiese sentido algo de miedo por aquel traumático evento en que fue golpeada, pero, en ese momento poco le importaba. De pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a ser muchas, tal vez demasiadas para sus ojos, porque su vista se nublo. Levy, dándose cuenta que estaba yéndose de lado, se incorporó en la banca, parpadeando para limpiar su visión. Definitivamente, quizás estaba experimentando algún tipo de debilidad por la tristeza. Sin embargo, por más esfuerzos que hizo, no pudo contra el mareo ni contra la somnolencia que la atacó súbitamente.

La princesa, inconsciente y lánguida como una muñeca de trapo, cayó sobre la banca de piedra, totalmente ajena a que alguien la observaba cruelmente. Había caído en un sueño profundo.

-Dulces sueños, querida princesa –murmuró Rufus, apareciendo de entre las sombras. Se quedó mirando el rostro dormido de Levy, sabiendo que a la dama le encantaría aquello.

Dos hombres más aparecieron junto a él, ambos de rostros cubiertos por capas. Rufus asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que ellos le ataban las manos y los pies a la chica, metiéndola en un saco negro y desgastado. Enseguida, apareció un tercer hombre, montado en un carruaje negro, tan oscuro como la noche nublada.

-Ya saben que hacer –continuó Rufus, con la sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Los otros dos metieron a la inconsciente Levy en el carruaje, cerrando la puerta y el caballo, relinchando, se echó a correr por las adoquinadas calles de Magnolia, conociendo su destino.

-Todo está saliendo conforme al plan… -dijo como para si mismo, pero inmediatamente, una sombra salió del castillo, cubierto por una capa-, Orga, ¿ella ya lo sabe?

El aludido se quitó la capa, sonriendo igual de malignamente.

-No, pero estoy segura de que estará feliz –contestó, intercambiando una mirada con Rufus-; ver que sus planes marchen perfectos; nada le agrada más a nuestra señora: Minerva-sama.

Rufus asintió con la cabeza, tan serio como siempre.

-Tiempo de pasar a la segunda parte del plan –continuó el rubio, cruzando las manos tras su espalda. El enorme sombrero le confirió una apariencia oscura a su rostro-. Creo que ya es tiempo de avisarles a nuestros aliados…

Olga ensanchó los labios, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Raven Tail.

o.o.o

**Bueno, este es el primer capitulo :) estoy pensando meter varias parejitas, aunque las que son seguras son NaLu y Gruvia XD. Espero les haya gustado XD se que es una historia muy fumada, pero tengo mis razones: ¡GaLe y Coca Cola! Ñaa, además de que me gustan mucho los cuentos de hadas y esas cosas. En el siguiente capitulo ya aparecerá Gajeel o al menos Pantherlily XD, ya veremos.**

**Si, Minerva es una perra que merece morir. Espero que algún dragón se la coma -.-**

**Y eso es todo :D dejen un review y les daré pay hecho por Gajeel y los mapaches :) se aceptan aclaraciones, criticas (constructivas, destructivas y nucleares) hasta tomatazos :) hasta la próxima!**

**Atte. Slinky-Pink :)**


	2. Lejos de casa

**Hola a todos :D jajajaja bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, con este nuevo capi de este fic :) no pude resistirlo, ya estaba listo y dije, ¿por qué esperar? :)**

**En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, salvo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :') (slinky llora), no pensé tener reviews T.T ya se, soy toda una dramática, pero ni modos... En fin, gracias por su apoyo, los follows, favs *.* me hacen feliz, se agradece muchísimo :D**

**Ahora, sin mas que decir taraaa~~ al fic! :D**

o.o.o

**Capitulo II: Lejos de casa**

.

_"Lost in the darkness_  
_Hoping for a sign_  
_Instead there's only silence_  
_Can't you hear my screams?"_

_._Somewhere - Within Temptation

.

Alguien gritó con tal fuerza que Levy dio un salto. Sabía que tenía los ojos vendados; estaba consiente y despierta, pero no podía ver ni hablar. Algo pegajoso le cubría los labios. El temor a lo desconocido la atrapó en cuanto supo que estaba despierta.

Asustada, se preguntó donde estaba, que pasaba a su alrededor, quienes se la habían llevado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuantos días habían pasado desde que tenía los ojos vendados; solo sabía que había bebido algunos tragos de agua y dormido mas de lo normal. En ese momento, estaba acostada sobre algo duro y liso, a juzgar por su olor, era madera y aun tenía puesto el sencillo vestido que usaba la noche que su padre murió.

Además de la madera, podía olfatear algo que debía oler delicioso, de no tener el estómago tan vacío, pues en ese momento le revolvió las tripas y tuvo muchas ganas de vomitar. También podía escuchar los cascos de un caballo contra el suelo, que por los botes que daba el sitio donde estaba, iban por algún camino o sendero. Aunque no podía saber donde se encontraba, le tranquilizaba levemente saber que aun estaba viva.

Se agitó en silencio, apretando los ojos bajo la venda, temblando levemente. No encontraba palabras para consolarse, ni siquiera un mínimo aliento para decirse que saldría con vida de esa. Quizás ella fuera como uno de esos niños de la desgracia; una leyenda urbana que habla de unos pequeños que atraen tragedias a la aldea donde viven.

Mientras se preguntaba todo esto, o más bien se debatía a solas. Escuchó a un par de hombres hablar. Aguzó el oído, aunque sabía que probablemente fuesen otros distintos a los que había escuchado hacía cerca de una noche; al parecer, o eran más de dos captores y ya no eran los mismos.

-¿Cuánto falta para entregar el paquete? –preguntó uno perezosamente. Su voz sonaba pesada.

-No lo sé… -contestó el otro, refunfuñando-. Cierra la boca; suficiente tengo que tener que estar sentado aquí otro día.

-Así que otro día… -murmuró el primero, con desgana-. Oye, ¿tú crees que esa chiquilla es importante?

-En realidad no me interesa; pero supongo que no a cualquier idiota la secuestran por gusto –concluyó el segundo, bastante incomodo-. Algo importante debe tener o debe haber cometido.

"De modo que no saben quien soy…" pensó Levy, esperanzada de que eso fuese una ventaja. En realidad, pensándolo bien, era una muy buena ventaja.

Los hombres siguieron hablando por largo rato, conversando de trivialidades y tonterías. Mas tarde, se les unió otro hombre y luego, un cuarto. Levy, dándose cuenta de que no hablaban de nada importante, se acurrucó en el suelo de madera, abandonándose al sueño. Quizás era el efecto de saberse captiva lo que provocaba tantos deseos de dormir y muy poca hambre.

Varias horas más tarde, o al menos, eso consideraba Levy, ya que el ambiente se había vuelto un poco más fresco y menos pesado, el carro se detuvo y escuchó voces lejos de donde se encontraba. Prestó atención, notando que, probablemente, estarían sentados descansando. Escuchaba el crepitar del fuego de una hoguera, algo se calentaba burbujeando y olía a frijoles con carne. También escuchaba su alrededor muy callado; el viendo ululaba acompañado de algunos búhos y demás criaturas nocturnas.

"_¿Estaremos en campo abierto? ¿Alejados de la civilización?"_ pensó. Después de todo, dudaba que se arriesgaran a llevar a alguien secuestrado por caminos legales.

Los hombres hablaban en voz baja, tranquilamente. Algunos masticaban tan fuerte que Levy podía escucharlos desde donde estaba.

"_Hombres…"_ pensó con desgana.

Se acomodó para dormir nuevamente, inclusive se quedó quieta un momento, pero, inesperadamente, un sonido rasgó el viento, como un filoso cuchillo y los hombres gruñeron por la sorpresa.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó uno, gimiendo de dolor como un animal en el matadero-, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me dio! ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-¡Los tenemos! –gritó alguien de pronto.

Levy se incorporó lo mas rápido que pudo, sintiendo su respiración volverse rasposa y agitada, escuchando como mas voces entraban a escena. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Un ataque a mitad de la noche? ¿acaso sus captores no viajaban armados?

-¡Otra vez ustedes! –chilló uno mas, haciendo el inconfundible sonido que se provoca cuando se desenfunda una espada. Alguien mas gruñó de rabia, y el sonido de los metales chocando cortó el silencio como un sonido agudo y filoso.

-¡He escuchado que traen un botín espectacular! –exclamó un voz hosca, que no pertenecía a sus captores habituales.

Levy dio un respingo, ¡un botín espectacular!, entonces quizás alguien había escuchado de ella, pero, por lo que podía oír, no era nadie mejor que sus captores… probablemente, venía alguien peor por ella.

Sabiendo que, probablemente fuera su única oportunidad para escapar –mientras sus principales captores estaban entretenidos-, o, al menos, averiguar donde diablos estaba, restregó su rostro contra el suelo, esperanzada de poder quitarse, al menos, la venda de los ojos. El suelo de madera le raspó la mejilla, incluso se hizo un raspón, pero no se detuvo hasta que la venda resbaló por su frente.

Abrió los ojos por primera vez en tres días, descubriendo que se encontraba, no en un carruaje, sino en una especie de carreta cerrada, de forma rectangular, cubierta con tela que servía de paredes, puertas y techo, y algunos palos que servían de estructura. Efectivamente, estaba en un suelo de madera, pero no era momento para fijarse en pequeñeces. Rápidamente, forcejeó con sus pies, apretando los dientes con la boca aun cubierta, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor, provocadas por el esfuerzo, resbalar por el arco de su nariz.

En su desesperación, temiendo que los ruidos de espadas se acabasen, perdió uno de sus zapatos, pero eso era lo de menos, porque pudo quitarse la soga de los pies y se retorció como pudo para lanzar lejos la soga. Veloz como un rayo, sopesó la idea de quitarse la soga de las manos, pero no estaba atada a nada que le impidiese irse así como estaba; ya se las arreglaría sola.

Se sentó, ayudada sola con las piernas, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo con el abdomen para no volver a caer acostada; afuera los hombres seguían gruñendo, furiosos y algo divertidos, enfrascados en una batalla desconocida para la princesa. Levy se arrastró hacía alguna de las paredes, tratando de averiguar de que lado era mas seguro bajar. Identificó fácilmente los sonidos del lado izquierda de la carreta; de modo que se lanzó de pies hacía el derecho.

Grave error.

Los hombres que hacían guardia la miraron; unos preguntándose como rayos se había desatado y los otros, sonriendo maliciosamente, dándose cuenta de que lo que buscaban era correcto. Levy, temblando de miedo, únicamente atinó a lanzarse por la carreta, casi cayendo por el equilibrio que le restaban las sogas que le ataban las manos, corriendo hacía el bosque, mientras cuatro de los hombres se lanzaban tras de ella, al tiempo que los demás continuaban combatiendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldita perra! –gritó alguien, lanzando un cuchillo, que voló por sobre la cabeza de la princesa. Levy soltó un grito ahogado por la soga, sabiendo que definitivamente tenía razón en lo que pensaba; alguien peor que sus actuales captores la buscaba.

-¡El premio es nuestro, imbécil! –chilló alguien mas, corriendo a mas velocidad.

La chica dio varias zancadas, sintiéndose estúpida con las manos atadas tras la espalda, pero en esos momentos, no le importaba mucho haberse puesto un traje de conejo para huir.

Afortunadamente para Levy, el terreno estaba cuesta abajo, de modo que dejarse guiar por su peso fue demasiado fácil. Corrió, tanto que sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle y seguramente, algo se había incrustado en el pie descalzo, porque le ardía como si se hubiera puesto sal en una herida. Pero no se detuvo y apretó los dientes, resistiendo el cansancio y el dolor.

Solo un poco mas, solo un poco mas y estaría lejos. Solo debía aguantar algunos minutos más.

Sus persecutores se adentraron mas en el bosque, lanzándole aun cuchillos y algunas flechas. Levy, poniendo en práctica algunas cosas que había leído en los libros, comenzó a zigzaguear, aun cuando eso podía significar que cayera. Aunque, si caía, caería viva, a diferencia de si era derribada por un cuchillo. Por desgracia, su suerte se acabó cuando un cuchillo pasó rozándole el hombro, haciéndole una cortada superficial, pero demasiado dolorosa como para pasarla por alto. Intentando disminuir el dolor de la herida reciente, se lanzó al frente con las fuerza, usando su peso como impulso y se adentró en una parte del bosque donde las ramas se entrecruzaban de forma extraña y retorcida, en una especie de barrera natural.

Dos de los hombres se detuvieron, mucho antes que otro también lo hiciese y, de paso, detuviera a su compañero, que casi se lanza hacía el, con los puños cerrados, enardecido; la chica estaba allí, ya tan cerca y ese lo detenía.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! –exclamó hacia su compañero-, ¡esa estúpida se está escapando!

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no ves a donde se está metiendo?! –refunfuñó el otro, señalándole con el dedo el sitio donde Levy se había metido; una zona del bosque oscura y siniestra, al tiempo que lo sujetaba por la camisa con la otra mano.

El primero miró hacía donde señalaba su compañero, sin comprender mucho lo que este quería darle a entender.

-La muy idiota se está metiendo en el bosque de la bestia…

-¿El bosque de la bestia? –inquirió, casi sin voz.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? –preguntó, casi conmocionado del miedo-. Dicen los habitantes de estas tierras, que en ese sitio, vive un maligno dragón que mora en las enormes cuevas cercanas a la montaña. Mata a cualquiera que cruce su territorio… Si lo que querían esos tipos raros era deshacerse de ella, entonces hemos cumplido con nuestro trabajo… De cualquier modo, no llegará muy lejos. Esa bestia la va a devorar viva…

Levy, ajena a las leyendas, a lo que esos hombres comentaban y todo eso, continuó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin poder detenerse. En su mente, aquellos hombres continuaban tras de ella, aunque había dejado de escuchar sus pasos por largo rato.

Avanzando como una locomotora, pisando con fuerza, pese a que tras de ella iba dejando un pesado olor a sangre, continuó su camino, sin importarle ramas, hojas o, incluso, alguno que otro animal pequeño que se atravesaba a su paso.

Repentinamente, dio un paso, y antes de poder siquiera gritar –si es que no tuviese la boca amordazada-, algo movió entre la hojarasca y el piso terreo del bosque, porque una red saltó desde el suelo, activando una trampa, que envolvió a Levy en dicha red, levantándola casi dos metros por sobre el suelo.

La chica, gimiendo y farfullando, asustada y ahora, mareada por el movimiento de péndulo que la red tenía, se desesperó tanto que comenzó a patalear. Se retorció con tanta fuerza, quizás demasiada para la red, que debía llevar demasiado tiempo por allí, ya que las finas hebras con las que estaba tejida, comenzaron a resbalarse y, antes de que la pobre princesa pudiese darse cuenta de ello, se abrió un enorme hueco en la base de la red, consecuencia de sus patadas y la chica cayó como un lánguido saco de papas sobre la dura tierra; la desesperación, la adrenalina, la perdida de sangre y el golpe, lograron arrebatarle la conciencia una vez mas…

o.o.o

Cana estaba a punto de romper su record de cervezas bebidas sin embriagarse o devolver cuando alguien tocó insistentemente a la puerta. Al principio lo ignoró, pensando que se trataría de algún estúpido vendedor a domicilio y que, al darse cuenta de que nadie pensaba abrirle la puerta, se iría, como era lógico.

Entonces tocaron nuevamente, con más fuerza y luego tocaron por tercera vez, casi a punto de derribar la puerta.

La morena, asentando con rabia el tarro de cerveza en la superficie rugosa de la sencilla mesa de madera, se levantó pesadamente, caminando hacía la puerta. ¿Quién diablos podría ser a esas horas, sobre todo con la tormenta que estaba cayendo afuera? ¡Pareciera que Dios había enviado un nuevo diluvio! Fuera quien fuera, ahora mismo conocería la furia de una mujer que es interrumpida en un importante ritual.

Sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí en la puerta, bajo una torrencial lluvia, a nada más y nada menos que…

-¡¿Lucy?! –exclamó al verla allí, chorreando agua como una fuente andante. La capa que traía para protegerse de la lluvia –y, para ocultar su identidad-, estaba tan empapada que se le pegaba como licra al rostro y el cuerpo.

La rubia entró sin esperar a que Cana la invitase.

-Cana, necesito tu ayuda –inquirió Lucy, con una mirada consternada en sus grandes ojos castaños. Rápidamente, se quitó la capa, dejándola secar sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana al comedor; Cana se apresuró hacía la chimenea, encendiéndola y mirando con algo de desagrado el rastro de agua que la chica había dejado al entrar. Menos mal que su casa era pequeña, apenas de cuatro piezas; el comedor, donde se encontraba anteriormente, estaba a dos palmos de la sala de estar. Las paredes, de color melocotón, se volvieron doradas con el brillo acogedor de la lumbre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy? –preguntó Alberona, jalando una silla para sentarse junto a su amiga, que estaba hincada frente al fuego, estirando las manos en busca de calor-, ¿tu padre sabe que estas aquí?

-No, y no debe saberlo –contestó la chica, con rudeza, retirándose el cabello mojado que se le pegaba en frente-. Nunca ha entendido nada, no entenderá mis motivos… ¿Supiste que el rey murió?

-Si, hace ya un par de días que la noticia está por todos lados –respondió rápidamente, aun sin saber a donde quería llegar la rubia. Se rascó la mejilla con un dedo-; no es algo reciente, aunque no he tenido tiempo de ir a echarle una visita a Levy por el pésame… No creo que importe; dudo que el capitán mosquetero y la consejera amargada me dejen pasar…

Lucy comprendió; así que Cana también tenía una leve sospecha de ellos.

-No importa –murmuró, apretando los labios. Cana se sorprendió por la frialdad de Lucy, pero esta enseguida continuó-; Levy ha desaparecido.

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló la morena, poniéndose de pie de un salto; la princesa había sido una buena amiga desde que eran pequeñas, aunque Cana era algo mayor que Lucy y la misma Levy. Sin embargo, luego de que Minerva se volviese la consejera del rey e hiciera valer esa estúpida ley de que "los plebeyos no pueden entrar", se habían distanciado ligeramente, aunque Levy seguía siendo tan amable como siempre; era por eso que la noticia le tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo y le cayó como un balde de agua helada- ¿Por qué no han dicho nada? ¿No la están buscando? ¿Qué diablos esta pasando en ese castillo?

-El capitán Rufus ordenó a la mitad del ejercito que saliera en su búsqueda la noche que desapareció; yo estaba ese día en el castillo, acababa de verla antes de que se la tragara la noche… -Lucy apretó los puños, bajando la mirada, recordando los eventos de ese día-. Luego de que revisaron el castillo de arriba a abajo, hicieron grupos de soldados para que revisaran todo Magnolia… ya tiene tres días que ella esta perdida, y nadie sabe absolutamente nada…

-¿Por qué rayos no lo han hecho saber?

-No lo sé, supongo que no quieren que cunda el pánico, ya sabes; primero el rey, luego la princesa…

-O quizás no quieren verse mas sospechosos de lo que ya son –concluyó Cana, sentándose de nuevo, ahora en verdad molesta-. Es una locura no pensar que allí hay gato encerrado.

-¿Sabías que la consejera es la heredera al trono si Levy no aparece? –soltó Lucy, mirando fijamente a Cana-, ¿no es demasiado sospecho que falte exactamente una semana para su cumpleaños? Si el rey murió, ella sería coronada directamente y se convertiría en reina.

-¿No crees que eso la haya orillado a huir? –supuso la morena, saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Lucy debía ponerse algo seco o terminaría resfriada. Continuó hablando desde el cuarto-. Levy se negaba rotundamente a casarse; quizás sabía que debería hacerlo si su padre moría… tal vez le atemorizaba la idea de gobernar.

-No –se apresuró a decir Lucy-, ella no es ese tipo de persona; jamás abandonaría el reino sabiendo que ahora es su responsabilidad. Mucho menos sabiendo que se aproxima el funeral de su padre. No lo haría, ella no es así. La conozco demasiado bien.

Cana volvió rápidamente, con ropa seca para Lucy. Se la entregó a la maga de espíritus, quien ahora estaba algo confundida.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Cana, se que es, bueno, ¡una locura! Pero, ¡tenemos que ir a buscar a Levy! –Cana dio un respingo, pero no dijo nada-. Sé que ellos no van a encontrarla; no sé porque, pero sospecho que la darán por perdida o quizás, incluso ellos mismos pudieron haberla desaparecido… ¡tenemos que ir a buscarla nosotras mismas!

-Lucy, escucha lo que estas diciendo –replicó la morena, levantado las manos, algo desesperada- ¡no tienes ninguna prueba de que ellos lo hicieron! No estamos hablando de acusar a alguien de que se haya robado un perro, ¡hablamos de una persona! Y, no cualquier persona, ¡de la princesa, diablos! En todo caso, ¿Cómo vamos a buscar a una persona? Si realmente esta secuestrada, será peligroso. Además, ¿piensas irte así como así? A tu padre no le gustará nada la idea y será peor si desaparecemos dos días y Levy aparece.

La chica de rubio cabello se enfurruñó, apretando los dientes, los puños. Su rostro se arrugó en una mueca de rabia.

-Aun cuando no encontrásemos a Levy, no pienso volver… -Alberona la miró sorprendida. Había una furia incontrolable dentro de su amiga-. Yo… amaba a mi madre, pero mi padre… él no entiende nada… No estoy buscando un pretexto para huir, pero sé que ellos ocultan algo… la consejera, el capitán… son demasiado sospechosos, demasiado amables… Levy es mi mejor amiga, ¡Cana, no puedo dejarla perderse así como así! Haremos un plan, una estrategia… Por favor, ¿me ayudarás?

La aludida trató de mantener su semblante severo, pero los enormes ojos lacrimosos de Lucy resquebrajaron su coraza. Además, aunque le costase aceptarlo, la chica tenía toda la razón; había algo demasiado sospechoso en todo eso. Tenía la sensación de que la rubia tenía razón en todo.

Se revolvió el cabello, desesperada, sin poder creer que diría lo siguiente.

-¡Bien! ¡Iremos por Levy! –concluyó, suspirando resignada y Lucy sonrió tan dulcemente que le derritió el corazón-. Pero te lo advierto de una vez, si el loco de tu padre quiere incriminarme, le diré que todo fue tu idea.

La rubia se carcajeó por la lógica de su amiga.

-Gracias… -murmuró suavemente, lanzándose para darle un abrazo. Cana volvió a suspirar, dándole palmadas en la espalda a la chica rubia, que había resultado ser toda una chantajista.

-Al menos no tuviste que hacer uso de tu "atractivo sexual" conmigo –rio Alberona. Lucy se separó de ella, con una actitud esperanzadora-. -¿Cuál es el plan?

La rubia dejó caer los hombros, sintiéndose derrotada.

-En realidad, esperaba que me ayudaras con eso…

-No puede ser posible…

o.o.o

Levy parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos por completo y, lo primero que sintió, fue su cuerpo sumamente pesado, adolorido, aunque el ardor había desaparecido y la mordaza ya no estaba. Alguien había tratado de ser amable y le había puesto una roca en la cabeza para que le sirviera de almohada, aunque únicamente logró que le doliese el cuello.

Se movió cuidadosamente, casi con miedo, pues aunque ya no estaba amordazada, aun tenía las manos atadas, pese a que ya no las tenía tras la espalda y estaban amarradas en un nudo muchísimo mas flojo. Su cuerpo entero se tensó de dolor por el movimiento; tanto tiempo en una sola posición le habían tensado y engarrotado los músculos.

Miró a su alrededor, aun sin querer moverse mucho. Estaba de cara hacía una pared de roca –probablemente, en el interior de una cueva-. La piedra, lisa y pálida, se oscurecía con su sombra, aunque no había que ser muy inteligente para notar que había una fogata encendida tras de ella. Sopesaba la idea de quedarse quieta por mas rato, solo para ver si escuchaba mas voces, cuando algo, negro y peludo, se atravesó en su campo visual.

Dio un respingo al comprobar que era un gato negro, ¡y usaba pantalones! Y no solo eso, ¡tenía una cicatriz de batalla! La criatura la miraba, confundido y receloso, mientras ella no podía dejar de pensar que era una de las cosas más tiernas que había visto –claro, hasta comprobar si era peligroso, pues de lo contrario, ya no sería tierno-.

-Gajeel, ya despertó –exclamó el gato y Levy abrió los ojos, aun mas sorprendida. Además de todo, ese gato hablaba.

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó la chica, aun tendida sobre el suelo, apenas levantando la cabeza sobre su "almohada". Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, sobre todo, luego de recordar la trampa de la red; probablemente, aquel gato tuviese que ver con ello.

-Yo soy Pantherlily –respondió el gato, cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño; se veía quizás un poco mas tierno que antes- ¿Quién rayos eres tu?

Levy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero quizás lo mejor era no dar demasiada información. Después de todo, no quería más situaciones como la anterior. Sin embargo, aquel gato no parecía peligroso, ni tener intenciones de atacarla. En todo caso, si hubiese querido matarlo, lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Soy Levy… -contestó, en un tono de voz muy bajito. El gato pareció suavizar su expresión, pero no bajó los brazos ni la guardia.

La princesa se apoyó con las manos para sentarse, hincándose sobre sus pies, dándose cuenta que aquel gato era bastante tenaz para ser tan pequeño.

Ahora podía ver la cueva en toda su extensión; era como un simple huevo hecho en la piedra, con las paredes igual de lisa que la del fondo, con una entrada bastante amplia en forma de óvalo. Tenía un "techo" bastante alto, que le daba una sensación de espacio que era agradable. El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo, pero era bastante limpio para ser una cueva.

El fuego de la fogata, encendida a un par de metros de ella, despedía una luz ambarina que le daba en el rostro y no resultaba para nada desagradable, pero, repentinamente, fue cubierta por una enorme sombra, que también la dejó a ella fuera del alcance de la luz, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa en ese momento. Levy volteó para ver de que se trataba o de quien se trataba, encontrándose, sorpresivamente, con quien debía ser el dueño de ese gato.

Levantó sus ojos para observar mejor a la siniestra y enorme sombra que se cernía sobre ella.

Frente a ella, mirándola de pie de manera amenazante con un par de rojos ojos afilados, estaba un hombre de musculosos brazos, cubiertos por violentas cicatrices. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, erizado sobre la espalda y fruncía dos cejas con tres piercings cada una y tres más a cada lado de su nariz. No parecía nada agradable, sobre todo por la forma enfurecida en como fruncía el labio, levantándolo por sobre sus dientes. A juzgar por su ropa, debía llevar bastante tiempo viviendo allí, ya que tenía un desgastado chaleco gris, abierto por el medio, y un pantalón un poco más oscuro, de una tela barata y el dobladillo hecho jirones.

No parecía tener más de unos veintitantos, pero lucía como alguien muy rudo para tener un gato. Sobre todo, uno tan bonito como ese.

La princesa se encogió, algo temerosa y avergonzada. Nunca antes había visto a un tipo con el torso tan… expuesto, por así decirlo; había crecido rodeada de gente cabalmente vestida; era la primera vez que veía algo como eso, además que esa persona no parecía nada contento con su presencia.

El extraño levantó una ceja, expectante.

-Así que tu eres aquel intruso de la noche pasada… -comenzó a decir, apretando más los dientes, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la princesa. Levy se encogió de hombros, desviando su rostro hacía el otro lado, temiendo que ese personaje fuese algún otro loco que también quería hacerle daño, quizás la hubiera reconocido. El hombre gruñó, para luego continuar con su grave voz-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? ¡¿Acaso quieres robarte a mi gato?!

Levy regresó la mirada al frente, abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos castaños, sorprendida por lo que ese tipo estaba diciendo. Dio un respingo, y su cabello ondulado y elástico rebotó por sobre sus hombros pequeños.

-¿Gato? –preguntó, aun sin comprender, como si le hubieran hablado en otro idioma que no conociera.

Quizás en otro momento se hubiese puesto totalmente histérica y a gritar donde rayos estaba, maldiciendo a aquel tipo. Pero, lejos de eso, únicamente miró nuevamente al gato negro, quien se había presentado como Pantherlily; este se llevó su patita a la cara, negando con la cabeza, incapaz de creer las estupideces que su compañero decía.

-¡Responde! –rugió, haciendo que la chica regresara los ojos al frente. Por muy malo que se veía ese hombre, no parecía del todo malo, aunque se sentía algo intimidada por la fiereza de ese personaje.

Ella se quedó callada, sin saber que contestar, llevando sus ojos de un lado a otro; a los ojos de su "atacante", a su regazo y al gato, repitiendo el ciclo como unas tres veces.

-Bravo, Gajeel… -masculló el gato súbitamente, aplaudiendo sarcásticamente-. Eres todo un caballero…

-¡Cierra la boca, Lily! –exclamó el aludido, apretando los dientes. La chica se quedó ahora callada, con los ojos clavados en sus piernas y sus manos. Luego de tantos enredos y cosas tan traumáticas no se sentía segura de que contestar.

-Yo no…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Acaso has venido a ver al fenómeno de la montaña?! –rugió, con otra especie de furia en su voz, una muy distinta al agresivo tono que usaba anteriormente. Y, sorpresivamente, Levy lo miró, ahora no solo algo sorprendida, sino también confundida. La expresión de la chica era tan inocente, incluso un poco dulce, que por un momento, el hombre se quedó sin palabras.

-¿El fenómeno de la montaña? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Gajeel se preguntó si aquella chica había escuchado una palabra de lo que le había dicho. Por un rato se quedó así, únicamente clavándole los ojos, y él le sostuvo la mirada. Entonces, sin previo aviso, los ojos de la chica se humedecieron, formando una película cristalina sobre sus pupilas y Levy apretó los labios para contener las lágrimas.

El tipo ese, sin siquiera saber que rayos hacer, únicamente atinó a agitar las manos, casi desesperado.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Estas llorando? –dijo, preguntándose así mismo que rayos había hecho. Lily negó otra vez con la cabeza, mientras Levy se llevaba las manos a la cara- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? –refutó Levy, bajando las manos a sus piernas, levantando la voz una octava y Gajeel, el dichoso atacante, abrió los ojos de la impresión. La chica no era mucho más alta que sus hombros, pero la furia que derrochaba en ese momento, bastó para callarlo- ¡Mi padre murió, no he comido en tres días, me han tenido encerrada! ¡Casi muero en este bosque! ¡¿Por qué querría ver a un mugroso fenómeno?!

Las lágrimas aun no caían por sus mejillas, pero faltaba poco para que pasara. Se sentía tan frustrada, tan molesta y confundida, que no le importaba si aquel idiota la golpeaba o algo. Tal vez, si los espasmos de rabia que subían y bajaban por su columna no la hicieran sentir su sangre hervir, se hubiese sentido realmente atemorizada por ese hombre, pero en esos instantes, poco le importaba su destino. Gajeel no buscó que decir; se sentía irremediablemente estúpido. Muy muy estúpido, aunque él tampoco tenía muchas cosas que decir.

Lily, intentando relajar las cosas, se acercó a la princesa, tratando de llamar su atención; él comprendía, hasta cierto punto, como se sentía aquella chica.

-¿Haz dicho que has estado encerrada? –preguntó el gato, dándole unas palmadas de ánimo en las piernas, de una manera reconfortante. A diferencia de Gajeel, el gato tenía algo de buenos modales.

Levy tragó saliva, en un intento de también tragar su amargura y se frotó los ojos con las manos.

-No lo sé… -musitó, tímida y avergonzada-; lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en casa, en Magnolia, y, luego, desperté amordazada, vendada de ojos, sin poder ver…

-¿Magnolia? –preguntó Gajeel, quien seguía allí, aunque algo alejado luego del repentino ataque de furia de la princesa. No sabía porque, pero esa chica le parecía conocida…

-¡Magnolia! –exclamó Lily, abriendo mucho los ojos, bastante sorprendido-, ¡Señorita, eso está al otro lado del continente!

Levy dejó de frotarse los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada casi aterrada al gato y dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado encerrada? ¿Cómo era posible recorrer esa distancia en tres días? Probablemente, aquellos tipos jamás se detuvieran a descansar…

-¿Dónde estoy? –su corazón palpitó de una forma desesperada y tembló.

-En Gardenia, en el reino de Era… -contestó el gato, sin saber como reaccionar exactamente. Ella frunció el ceño, con una triste expresión en su rostro-. No sé como hayas podido dar con este sitio abandonado por Dios, pero es casi un mes de viaje en carreta.

-Estoy… demasiado lejos de casa… -musitó muy quedito, mas para si misma que para Lily. Su corazón se apachurró en su pecho, cayendo sobre una frialdad inexplicable. Bajó la cabeza, consternada y, al mismo tiempo, alicaída-. Es lógico… -continuó con una amarga sonrisa; era una forma de frenar sus lágrimas, no quería que esos extraños la vieran llorar-; quien quisiese deshacerse de mí, no se hubiera tomado las molestias de arriesgarse a que lo atraparan a mitad del camino; debió usar magia…

-¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrar a una enana como tu? –inquirió Gajeel, cruzándose de brazos. Sentía mucha curiosidad por esa joven, aunque trataba de disimularlo; continuaba sin reconocerla, pero entonces, el pequeño gato, quien tenía sus ojos negros clavados en el rostro triste de la princesa, se dio un suave golpe con el puño en la cabeza, como si de pronto, hubiese notado un dato importante.

-¡Ya recuerdo tu rostro! –exclamó el gato, casi incrédulo, pero sabía que no podía estar equivocado; era demasiado parecida. La chica se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada, maldiciendo internamente porque alguien la había reconocido-, ¡eres la hija del rey Oddair Mcgarden! ¡La princesa Levy!

Gajeel, quien había estado casi harto de la plática, sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar aquello. El dragón que vivía en su pecho, se movió violentamente, haciendo que una frialdad abrasadora le envolviera el cuerpo y algo se rompió dentro de Gajeel. Algo que había estado quieto e inmóvil por, quizás, demasiado…

Ahora la reconocía… y maldecía el haberlo hecho, porque ahora, no solo se sentía abrasado por la culpa, sino también por varios recuerdos indeseables. Recuerdos que invadían su mente casi todas las noches.

-Si, esa soy yo –contestó Levy, sonriendo con timidez. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le harían daño. El gato no hizo ninguna especie de reverencia, pero si pareció bastante estupefacto ante la revelación-. Hace unos días, mi padre… ¡hey!

-¿Gajeel, que haces? –preguntó Lily, atravesándose casi agresivamente entre él y la princesa, adoptando una posición de defensa con su pequeño cuerpo.

De pronto, el moreno se había movido, casi tan rápido que tanto el gato como la chica se sobresaltaron, sobre todo esta, quien se cayó de sentón hacía atrás. Pero lejos de querer herirla, únicamente la jaló de las manos, desatando el nudo de las delgadas muñecas de la joven ante la mirada incrédula de Lily, para luego alejarse de allí y volver a un lado de la fogata, dándole la espalda a ambos.

Levy se frotó la piel de sus manos, sintiendo alivio cuando, finalmente, nada le rozaba la tez. Tenía enrojecida esa zona; aquellos, sus anteriores secuestradores, la habían atado como quien amarra un pedazo de madera, pero ahora estaba mucho mejor. Se frotó los brazos, buscando algo de calor, ya que el vestidito que usaba era algo escotado de las mangas –pese al fuego, allí dentro hacía frio- y, cuando se tocó el hombro, se dio cuenta que estaba vendada, incluso el corte de su mejilla estaba limpia y cubierta por una vendita mal colocada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, con su delgada vocecilla de plata, ante el acto del moreno.

-Querías irte, ¿no? –exclamó Gajeel, lanzando una rama mas al fuego, sin voltear a mirarlos. Levy se encogió antes la expresión, pero supo a lo que se refería aquel extraño-; lárgate de una vez.

-Pero… yo no sé como llegar a Magnolia por mi cuenta… -murmuró Levy, aun hincada sobre el suelo de la cueva-. Si pudiera, alguno de ustedes… indicarme el camino.

-¡Yo no puedo dejar esta maldita montaña, niña! Aunque quisiese no puedo –gruñó de mala gana-. Lo siento, no es tu día de suerte. Que pena por ti.

La chica bajó la mirada, desanimada, preguntándose, asustada, que rayos iba a hacer; jamás había abandonado antes Magnolia, ni siquiera el castillo, desde aquel incidente. No era ninguna tonta en la geografía, conocía bien la distribución de los países, pero sus conocimientos en cuanto a viajar eran casi nulos.

Le dirigió una desesperada mirada a Lily, dándose cuenta que era su única esperanza, casi suplicándole que la ayudase y este, dándose cuenta de que Gajeel estaba actuando como un perfecto animal, decidió solucionar las cosas por si mismo. Después de todo, fuera o no fuera una princesa, era una señorita; no podía andar por allí vagando sola, sobre todo a esas horas de la noche. No era correcto y mucho menos, seguro.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? –sugirió, volviéndose hacía la joven-. Mañana por la mañana, te acompañaré al pueblo.

Gajeel gruñó por lo bajo, dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo, pero Lily lo ignoró; definitivamente estaba comportándose como un burro. La chica se preguntó si debía hacerle caso a Lily, pero, en realidad, no le quedaba de otra. El simple hecho de pensar en si misma, caminando en la oscuridad… solo eso necesitaba y las sombras volverían a su mente. Aun le aterraba aquella oscura sombra de la noche…

Ella asintió, aun dudosa, se quedó quieta allí en el suelo de piedra, mientras Lily se acercaba al fuego. Pudo ver que le decía algo a Gajeel en voz baja, pero no pudo saber que era. Sin embargo, cuando el gato volvió con un cuenco de sopa en sus manos, toda preocupación desapareció de la mente de Levy y se puso a comer, literalmente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en varios días.

o.o.o

.

-¿A dónde vamos, señora? –preguntó Rufus.

Su señora no contestó inmediatamente; los oscuros ojos de Minerva estaban clavados en el frente y sus labios se curvaban en un gesto de desagrado. Algo no estaba del todo bien.

Hacía tres días que el rey había muerto; luego de que la estúpida amiga rubia de la princesa hiciese un escandalo, el capitán ordenó al ejercito movilizarse por todo Magnolia en busca de la princesa, sumamente confiado de que no la hallarían, aunque hubiese desaparecido hacía poco tiempo; gracias a las lacrimas que habían implantado en dos países, el primer carruaje se llevó a Levy fuera del reino en menos de dos horas y al día siguiente, estuvo tan lejos que nadie sospecharía donde.

Pero algo estaba fallando. El rey, al morir, debía perder su corona y, si la princesa hubiese seguido allí, ella tendría el derecho a gobernar luego de ser coronada.

-¿Sabes por qué buscábamos la muerte del rey y la desaparición de la princesa? –inquirió la mujer. Caminaba sin mirar a su acompañante, por los largos corredores del castillo, aquellos que conducían a los calabozos abandonados. Los muros, que antes eran de mármol y piedras pálidas, ahora eran de piedras oscuras y planas, apiladas una sobre otra, y era tan densa la oscuridad allí, en la parte mas profunda del castillo, que de no ser por la hilera de antorchas que estaban encendidas sobre la pared, hubiese sido imposible ver por donde se caminaba. El olor a humedad cubría la zona, y se podía escuchar claramente el andar de las ratas por los pasillos adoquinados.

-No, mi lady –contestó el joven, con severo respeto-; no necesité una explicación para seguirle, pero, ahora que lo menciona, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque la biblioteca de las estrellas solo puede ser abierta con la llave del rey –confirió la mujer, doblando por un corredor mas oscuro, donde las antorchas estaba mas separadas entre si. Minerva entró en una celda oscura y abandonada; los barrotes oxidados se caían por pedazos y un seco esqueleto, cubierto de telarañas, estaba inmóvil, eternamente quieto, en una de las esquinas.

-La biblioteca de las estrellas… -repitió Rufus, preguntándose si la dama había perdido la cabeza-. Madame, aquel sitio, ¿no es solo un mito?

-Aquel lugar es mas real que todos nosotros –continuó ella, retirando cuidadosamente un ladrillo de la pared, para luego, recitar una extrañas palabras en un leguaje que Rufus jamás había escuchado antes y, de pronto, todos los ladrillos de la pared se movieron de lugar, cambiando uno con otro, hasta que, una vez acomodados, formaron el arco de una puerta, con un umbral totalmente oscuro, como la boca de un lobo- y mas peligroso de lo que cuentan las historias.

Minerva se adentró en aquella habitación, y una serie de candelabros se encendieron con su presencia. Rufus miró a su alrededor, algo sorprendido; se veía exactamente como un sitio que no ha sido visitado en años. Las telarañas, densas y empolvadas, cubrían las esquinas, las curvas de los candelabros y el suelo. Había tanto polvo allí que apenas se podía ver, en el centro, una pequeña mesa de sacrificios, cuyo color no podía ser bien descrito, pues lo envolvía una pesada capa de polvo gris, junto con una caja pequeña, en el centro de la misma.

-Fue por eso que, hace cerca de doscientos años, luego de que un grupo de dementes desatase el mal sobre el mundo, los reyes de aquel entonces planearon una estrategia para que nadie pudiera abrirla sin su consentimiento… -sonrió maléficamente, al tiempo que acercaba la caja a ella, limpiando la superficie con la mano. Rufus la miró, expectante-. _Doce son aquellas que cuidan por las noches el firmamento, doce son las que vigilan sin miedo, doce son las que brindan la sabiduría de los cielos y una que habla, con discurso lento, el secreto guardado en el linaje de los guerreros_… -suspiró, como si aquel verso la hubiese envejecido, pero entonces, abrió la caja con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y la ambición brilló en sus ojos-. Doce llaves que abrirán la puerta de la biblioteca… cada rey que guarda una llave y solo aquel que hereda el derecho a sentarse en el trono puede usarla -Rufus asomó hacía la caja, preguntándose que demonio había allí.

Minerva amplió su oscura sonrisa, mientras el capitán asomaba, observando, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, aquello que se encontraba en el centro de la caja, descansando sobre un decolorado cojín de terciopelo rojo.

-¿O-ofiuco? –masculló, terriblemente impresionado-. Las leyendas… Ofiuco desapareció hace más de cien años…

-Solo aquel que herede el trono podrá usarla –repitió Minerva, acercando su mano hacía la pequeña llave dorada, que tenía un aura particularmente brillosa, casi mágica y, cuando los dedos de Minerva estuvieron a una distancia peligrosa, una leve descarga eléctrica le alcanzó las yemas; la misma llave repelía su tacto.

-¿Por qué no deja que la toque? –inquirió el rubio, sintiéndose contrariado.

-Porque no soy la heredera al trono –contestó, desinteresadamente, sin quitar sus ojos de la llave-. Al principio, pensé que solo tendría que librarme de la princesa para poder ser coronada y que la llave pudiese aceptarme; pero al parecer, la descendencia del rey debe finalizar para que alguien mas tomé el trono y se gane el derecho a portar a Ofiuco.

Rufus sonrió, entendiendo a la mujer. Así que por eso lo había llevado.

-¿Quiere que mande a alguien para que termine el trabajo?

-Manda a Yukino –comentó la dama, cerrando la pequeña caja y alejándose un par de pasos. Podía sentir el poder de la llave desde esa distancia; la repelía y la llamaba, como un amante prohibido. Sus dedos tenían aun el cosquilleo por el campo de energía de la llave, pero no podía evitar sentirse desafiada-; será divertido que una llave mate a su heredera. Además, si no cumple con el trabajo; yo la mataré a ella.

Rufus hizo una reverencia. Las órdenes de su dama eran inapelables. Pero antes de que se levantase, la mujer continuó hablando. Se volvió hacía el capitán, frunciendo los labios en ese gesto que era común en ella, moviendo sus manos de una forma casi teatral.

-Algo mas –comentó divertida, acomodándose el cabello-; es hora de hacerle una visita a esa estúpida rubia amiga de nuestra querida princesa…

o.o.o

**Bueno, este es el final de este capi juju~~ ¿que les parece? :'D (lluvia de tomates) lo hice con amor T.T kuuuu~~ ya apareció Gajeel *.* yo lo amo, se le ve tan... bad ass ultimamente *.* (massive nosebleed)**

**Pantherlily todo un caballero como siempre :) después de todo, era un soldado en Edoras, de hecho en la actualidad es bastante serio y estricto :)**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho :') o bueno, aunque sea un poco xD y que se haya entendido bien la última parte D:**

**Y pues, a continuación, contesto en directo ¡al fanfic-móvil! (musiquita de superhéroe)**

_Nia-otaku: ¿Que puedo decirte?  
Genial, encantador, tragico, deslumbrante como una estrella (?)  
xDDD ok no ahora en serio me ha encantado la historia *.*  
Por cierto...¡GaLe al poder! ¡Yeah! Mi querido Gajeel  
Yo soy una especie de Juvia de Gajeel asique imaginatelo xDDDD  
Eeeeeeen fin xD me ha gustado muchoi, muchisimo, muchichisimo...etc xDDDD  
Siguelo o si no slenderman te comera D:  
Besos y abrazos de colores_

P.D:Ahora que lo pinenso todos los GaLes me encantas xDD pero el tuyo mas

**Muajaja :B si, de hecho quiero que sea algo, pues, trágica la historia XD me encanta que te haya encantado *o* jajajaja lo sé! ¡Mashima-sensei, no nos trollees! ¡Ojalá que cuando acaben los juegos se casen y tengan mis hijos :'D sería... demasiado para mi... ni siquiera puedo... oh :'D jajajaja ok no! Pero si me emocionaría mucho que sean cannon, aunque tecnicamente ya lo es, casi un 90% xD mashima pone demasiadas referencias, no puede ser solo mi imaginación XD Jajajajaja una especie de Juvia? como es eso? XD **

**Noooooouu~~ slenderman Q.Q tengo un trauma con ese bichooo T.T**

**Jajajajaj en fin, gracias por el review jajajajaja espero te haya gustado el capi ;D**

_Oteliex: Estoy ansiosa quiero saber que pasa despues. Espero que pronto subas mas capitulos :)_

**Aquí esta el capi dos :D jajajaja iba a esperar hasta este siguiente viernes, pero no pude :) jajajaja espero te agrade este! Y claro que seguire subiendo, me hice una promesa de no abandonar fics, así que lo seguiré aun si me cuesta la vida :D ajajajajaja nos leemos chica ;)**

_CrazyFrikiGirl: OMG! Me encanta, esta muy bueno! No puedo esperar para el siguiente!_

Tienes razón, las cicatrices son taaan Sexys! *Modo perventiva activado* xD

Saluditos!

**:D kyaaa! Ojala te guste el capi... Oh, siiii~~ son tan asdfghjjhgddh *.* tengo nosebleed's masivos por esas cosas... sobre todo en los brazos de Gajeel... y la cara de kakashi... y el cuello de undertaker y de Natsu... y de Gray... y de sdfghjkskhjgf exceso de sensualidad en tres lineas jajajaja *o* jajajaja modo perversa activado XD me gustó esa frase! Saludos chica, nos estamos leyendo ;)**

_mskizy: hola!  
Vaya! esta super interesante y no puedo esperar al siguiente cap!  
solo en esta partecita: "El padre de Lucy era hermano de la madre de Lucy" jejeje un ups! y ya no puedo esperar a que aparezca gajeel... y sobretodo el NaLu!  
pero por todo lo demás esta genial! ojala puedas subir el sgte cap pronto!  
salu2!_

**Hola :D respecto a tu observación, lo tengo pendiente, solo que no he tenido tiempo de estar en la compu x.x (castigada... larga historia) jajaja pero muchas gracias :) lo cambiaré enseguida XD se me confunde mucho, sobre todo porque ambos nombres comienzan con "L" y terminan en "Y" y tienen cuatro letras... x.x demasiado para mi cabeza ok no! :D Siii~~ el NaLu ya tengo una idea para eso muajaja ;) ya verás!**

**Nos leemos :)**

_AleMcGarden: Buenisima! Primer capitulo y ya me ha atrapado :3_

**Muchísimas gracias ^^ :D jajajaja, espero te guste aun mas este capi, traté de ponerle algo de misterio, espero haberlo logrado :D saludos!**

_Kanako Mei-chan: *-*  
Muy bueno! me gusto mucho! xD  
actualiza pronto! porfa... que me quede picada!_

Directo a favoritos! XDDD

**Jajajajaja :D gracias XD ya tenía tiempo que quería escribir un GaLe, pero no tenía inspiración :) jajajaja ojala te guste este capi, si no, pues... te atacaran lo mapaches D: ok no jajajaja pero si, espero te guste :) lo hice con mucho fangirlismo provocado por los ultimos capis del manga XD Gracias por el fav chica, nos vemos! ;)**

**Y, eso es todo, no olviden comentar :)**

**Los reviews alejan al slenderman y a los mapaches, ¡sobre todo a los mapaches! XD**

**Nos leemos ;)**

**Slinky-Pink cambio y fuera**


	3. AVISO

AVISO

Lamento tener que informar esto de esta manera, pero no me queda de otra.

Por motivos de inspiración y tiempo, no puedo continuar con este fic. De igual manera, tampoco seguiré el otro, "Constelaciones perdidas". Se me complica mucho, la verdad es que el fic no esta bien planteado desde el comienzo, y si bien podría componerlo, ya me quedé trabada en esas partes :/

De verdad, una disculpa enorme a todos aquellos que la seguían :( sin embargo, se me hace peor dejar el fic estancado, sin decir nada. Creo que es mejor siempre decir la verdad u.u

Si alguien desea continuar con esta historia, pongase en contacto conmigo por medio de un PM y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Me despido, les deseo lo mejor y nuevamente, una disculpota u.u

Nos estamos leyendo.

Slinky-Pink.


End file.
